


Lube for Chicks

by MaroonCamaro



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Love Bites, M/M, PWP, Rickyl Writers' Group, Rough Sex, Size Kink, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-14 00:10:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5722300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaroonCamaro/pseuds/MaroonCamaro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rick takes too big a risk, Daryl is there to set him straight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lube for Chicks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sorran](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sorran/gifts).



> Happy Birthday Sorran!
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you to [1lostone](http://archiveofourown.org/users/1lostone/pseuds/1lostone) and [April_Valentine](http://archiveofourown.org/users/April_Valentine/pseuds/April_Valentine) for the beta!

“What the fuck were you thinking, Rick?”

“Daryl..”

“No, Rick!” Daryl stomped up to Rick, right into his personal space, his eyes a blaze of anger as they locked onto Rick’s.

Rick ducked his head and looked to the side, hands on his hips, “I had to make a hole so you could get everyone out.”

“We could have waited, damn it. We were safe where we was.” 

Safe was the second floor of an abandoned warehouse in a small town. A herd had picked up their trail just a mile from it and they’d just barely outrun it. Someone had knocked over a piece of machinery and the dead tried to climb the steps. Rick got it into his head he would lead them away all on his lonesome. Daryl’s heart had about jumped out of his throat as he watched Rick disappear into the thick of the herd. Daryl had followed after and caught up to Rick, killing walkers as he went. 

They were now in an old office building, deep in a cubicle hell, in a slightly larger one, probably that of some poor middle management sap, but at least there weren’t any walkers.

Rubbing the back of his neck, still not looking at Daryl, Rick pled his case, “Daryl, it was just a matter of time before someone made another mistake...”

“Bullshit Rick! Did you ever think maybe it was  _ you _ that was makin’ the mistake?”

Rick’s eyes shot to Daryl’s, a look of confusion on his face. 

Daryl pushed closer in to Rick, bodies nearly touching, “Don’t do it again. You’re too important to lose.”

Rick’s eyes hardened, “I’ll do what I have to to protect the group.”

“You will, but not if it puts your life in jeopardy.” Daryl was so close to Rick that his words went directly in Rick’s ear.

“You gonna stop me?” Rick challenged.

“I will if I have to.” Daryl was flush with Rick now, their bodies touching, their breath mingling. Rick had leaned all the way against the desk now, but not letting Daryl push him back.

Rick cocked his head in that way he did and narrowed his eyes, “Well, come on then.”

Daryl snarled and pushed hard against Rick, capturing Rick’s hands in his own, “That what you want, Grimes? Want me to make ya?”

Rick licked his lips, eyes flicking down to Daryl’s, “If you think you can.”

A huff of confidence and then, “If you don’t want this, right here, right now, Grimes, just say the word.”

The word was Carl. They both knew it. Knew it so well that if Rick said it, even in confirmation, they’d be done. Just the thought of Rick’s boy during sex was enough to derail the most amorous of adventures for both of them. So that’s why they used it. 

Rick’s eyes were steady, intense, staring deep into Daryl’s. He wanted this. Wanted it right now, in this god forsaken office building, on this generic melamine office desk. 

Daryl’s first kiss was soft, tender, a kiss to remind Rick that this wasn’t just a fuck. Rick kissed back just as sweetly, acknowledging that, yes, this was more than just getting bent over a desk. Once that was out of the way, Daryl let his fear and anger from before seep into the kiss, making it more urgent and deep.

Rick responded in kind, but it wasn’t enough. Daryl put a hand in Rick’s curls and cruelly pulled back, stretching Rick’s neck. Rick couldn’t control the kiss this way, his body out of balance. He grabbed at Daryl’s arm to relieve some of the pull of his hair, but Daryl pulled away abruptly. 

“Uh uh, Grimes. You’re gonna behave, or it’s gonna get worse. Capice?” 

Licking his lips and nodding his head as best as he could, Rick let his hand fall back to the desk. Daryl loomed over him, enveloping Rick within his body as he went back to kissing Rick’s sweet mouth. Rick whimpered when Daryl bit down on a full lip, whether from pain or pleasure or both neither man knew. 

Rick was bent back at an almost painful angle, his hips pressed against the desk and his head on the partition, his hands holding him up on the desk, Daryl’s hand still pulling his hair. Daryl suddenly stood up, gave a quick sweep of the room and then with a snarl, jerked Rick’s shirt open. 

Daryl didn’t give Rick a moment to protest before he devoured Rick’s chest, biting and licking and sucking. Rick’s nipples got it the worst, Daryl biting them until they were misshapen peaks of raw sensation. Daryl then found the smattering of freckles across Rick’s shoulder and proceeded to suck each one, running his tongue over the mess of them when he was done. 

His hands had been busy too, unbuckling Rick’s belt so that he could plunge his hands down and roughly pull on Rick’s hard cock. When Rick’s hips started juttering too much, Daryl backed off again and roughly turned Rick around. 

Rick’s shirt came off then, and his pants pushed down. Those wouldn’t come off completely just in case they needed to make a fast getaway, but the feeling of Rick being restricted was heady, even if it was mostly in their minds. 

Daryl plastered himself to Rick’s back, still fully clothed so his jeans and shirt rub roughly along Rick’s spine and down to his ass. Rick moaned and tried to rub into Daryl’s hardness, but Daryl held Rick’s hips firmly against the desk.

And then Daryl was biting again, all along Rick’s shoulders and neck. They had both been surprised by how much they both liked this considering how fatal a bite from a walker would be. Normal people would probably avoid it all together, but something about knowing they were giving fate the finger made it all the sweeter. So it was always part of their seduction. 

They still hadn’t come out and said a word about this to the others, but Carol and Michonne had definitely noticed the bite marks on Rick’s neck and the stubble burn on Daryl’s cheeks. Daryl assumed they’d clued in everyone else, because no one ever said anything.

“You like that Grimes?” Daryl murmured in Rick’s ear. “Like me bitin’ ya?”

Rick moaned and nodded his head. He liked Daryl this way. Strong and confident. In charge. Making Rick forget for just a few minutes here and there what kind of hell they lived in now. 

“Gonna fuck you next. Gonna make you walk funny, wait, nope. Gonna make you walk straight, you already walk funny.”

Rick broke and huffed out a snort, Daryl promptly smacking his ass for the sass.

“Now you’re gonna get a spanking fer laughin’ at me.” Daryl slurred. His words falling into more of a drawl when they were fucking. “Get yerself ready,” he ordered as he backed away.

Rick didn’t have any lube on him, so he sucked a finger in his mouth, putting as much spit on it as he could. He knew he had to make it look good for Daryl too, otherwise Daryl would make him start all over, and Rick didn’t want to wait any longer than he had too for Daryl’s huge-ass dick. 

Daryl may play rough, but he was a stickler for Rick being ready. The one time that Rick had convinced him he was ready when he actually wasn’t Rick really had walked funny for nearly a week. They both vowed never again.

Rick’s finger breached his sphincter and he gave himself just a second to get used to it before he worked it in and out, deeper with each thrust, circling with each pull. Daryl spread Rick’s asscheeks to better admire the show. Rick really liked giving Daryl something to look at too.

The second and third fingers soon followed, Rick stretching himself as much as he could. He liked the burn of Daryl’s rough fucking, but he wasn’t a masochist. Daryl’s hands fell away and the sound of a bottle popping open made Rick let out a small sigh of relief. Lube would make this much more enjoyable. 

“Found this on the last run, says it’s for chicks, ‘spose to make it feel better or somethin’ for them or some shit. Figured it’d work pretty good on your ass.” Daryl said as he poured the cool liquid on Rick’s fingers that were still pumping in and out. 

Rick’s fingers did go in and out easier, but now he was starting to feel a warmth that wasn’t there before. Almost too warm, verging on hot. But then Daryl’s fingers were there, pushing in along side Rick’s. This was possibly his favorite part, when their fingers slid together inside of him, making him ready.

He’d forgotten about the spanking he was supposed to be getting, but Daryl hadn’t. A sharp smack on Rick’s ass had him jerking away. Daryl caught him and pulled him back, giving two quick cracks to remind Rick to stay still. Rick was sure he had bright red hand prints all over his ass now, and he was going to be covered in them before they were done.

Rick’s fingers jerked out and then Daryl was pushing in, slow but steady. Rick held his breath and centered all his thoughts to the little round of flesh that was making way for Daryl’s not so small bit of flesh. This was probably his second favorite part, this first stretch and the burn and tingle that went with it.

Daryl paused to adjust, but wasn’t motionless, no.  He ran a hand up Rick's back, then wrapped his fingers around Rick's neck. Not squeezing, just a firm pressure to remind Rick that he was there. Rick could breathe fine, but the feel of Daryl’s hand helped him to stay where Daryl wanted him, ass jutting out and back curved.

Rick gasped as Daryl pulled almost all the way out, yelped when he slammed back in, cursed when Daryl smacked his ass. That was their rhythm in this dim office building, Rick’s cock trapped on top of the desk, his balls hanging below. The little twinges of pain as the desk was jammed into the spot between the two only enhanced the experience for Rick. 

Faster and faster Daryl went, until Rick was just a bundle of sensations.  All the points where Daryl’s body touched his was on fire, especially where that damn lube was slicking him up. Rick forgot all about walkers, crazy psychopaths, looking for food and water, the people he’d had to kill. Now it was just Daryl. Daryl’s dick pounding into him, Daryl’s left hand around his neck, Daryl’s right hand smacking his ass. 

He was getting close and he knew Daryl was too. Daryl was moaning and had stopped smacking his ass to stretch over Rick’s body. Daryl abruptly pulled out and jerked Rick around, shoving him onto the desk and pushing his legs up until his knees were around his ears. Daryl ignored Rick’s jeans that were bunched there, instead focusing on Rick’s cock. 

Daryl pulled Rick’s cheeks apart and plunged back in. Rick held his legs back as Daryl pounded into him and roughly stroked Rick’s dripping dick. It wasn’t long until Daryl’s strokes slowed and pushed all the way in, making Rick see stars. With an uncharacteristic shout Daryl slammed in one more time, coming hard, his head thrown back.

Rick tried to reach for his own cock. he was so close; seeing Daryl come undone did that to him. Daryl smacked the hand away, pulling on Rick’s cock until Rick came with his own shout. 

They stayed like that for just a few scant seconds. Their time here was stolen anyway, there was food and supplies to be looked for still since they were in this office. Blue eyes met blue eyes and a silent passage of words flew between them as they got dressed.  _ I love you  _ and  _ thank you _ and  _ I’ve got you. _

**

It was Father Gabriel that noticed the bites, or actually, the one that had a shit fit about them.

“Rick! You’ve been bit!” 

Abraham glanced up from the campfire he was building, taking in the love bites on Rick’s neck and turned to Gabriel, “Didn’t break the skin, he’ll be okay.”

Gabriel looked between Rick and Abraham, his eyes wide, “Are you sure?”

“I’m sure,” Abraham said with a twinkle in his eye as he looked over to Daryl.

Daryl just flipped him the bird as he walked past on his way to dump off the supplies.

Rick caught Abraham’s eye, “Found a good haul after we got rid of the walkers.”

“I’ll bet.” Abraham full out laughed at that, most of the adults joining him after a bit.

Gabriel never figured out what was so funny, but then again... he didn’t know any better.  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Hope you enjoyed. ;)


End file.
